2013.05.09 - Do you have a clue who I am
Early evening, Metropolis, the gymnasium in the Legion Headquarters... Kent Shakespeare is working out. He has one of the exercise machines configured for butterfly machine fly use and is sitting on it bare chested and a thin film of sweat glistening on his skin as he works out. While the room temperature is not affected by this, he has ordered the room to blow cooler air into the space he is occupying to keep from overheating. As he is alone he is generally quiet other than to occassionally order the machine to increase the weight. Although she's been here a couple days, Ayla has yet to do much exploring around the HQ. She did manage to scrounge up some clothes that aren't her uniform, and is considerably more dressed than Kent when she floats into the gym. The clothes she found are even workout clothes, so she sports a simple tank top and yoga pants, sneakers on her feet. It's pretty hard to miss someone as... bulky as Kent, and Ayla's float path drifts his way. Her smile blooms as she approaches, settling to the floor still a few steps away, and she pauses, hands behind her back, offering out a friendly, "Hi there." Kent releases the weight and stands up, grabbing a towel that was hidden behind his back and mops the sweat off his brow as he smiles. "Ayla!" he calls out and then starts to say, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" but interrupts himself as he notices the age difference from his expectations and the woman before him. Instead, he diverts his own question and asks, "Do you have a clue who I am, Ayla?" Neither the recognition from Kent, nor the question phase Ayla. She's been briefed on the 'all different times' aspect of this joining of the Legionnaires. Her smile takes an apologetic cast, without fading, and she shakes her head. "No, my time didn't have one of you. I'd have remembered that." The words come with a soft laugh and an openness, friendly over flirty. "But you knew someone like me?" Interest sparks clearly in her blue eyes. "Yeah, Lightning Lass. Garth's sister. I'm betting that much is true..." Kent sounds unsure even in his statement that he'd be willing to bet on it. "You, she that is... she was a member before me. About my age also, but you look very much like her." Ayla's smile brightens again, brows lifting as she nods, "That's me. Ayla. The smarter twin." This comes with genuine mirth and fondness. She closes the distance by a couple steps, offering her hand out. "So clue me in. You are....?" Blue eyes hold on blue, dimples pressed into her cheeks. "Kent Shakespeare. Actually, its /Richard/ Kent Shakespeare, but I go by Kent," he says as he takes the offered hand in a firm but not hard grip that hints at the strength he is holding back. He smiles back, reacting to Ayla's smile almost as if it was infectious. Ayla doesn't miss the restraint in the shake, and she can't help but quip as she pulls her hand back, "Thanks for not mangling me. It's nice to meet you, Kent." She draws her legs up, hovering in place, and folds them as if she's going to sit. Which she is, technically, it's just not on a surface. She leans forward slightly, resting her elbows on her knees, hands clasped lightly. "So when are you from? I'm from the same line as Garth, but he was gone for ten years before I ended up here." "I'm from 2992 actually, Ayla..." Kent was obviously going to say something more but he cuts himself off to ask, "You don't mind me calling you Ayla do you, Miss Ranzz?" Her fingers untwine, and Ayla waves one hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'm not one to stand on formalities like that. If we're in the middle of something sticky, I'm sure not gonna take the time to call you Mr. Shakespeare. So we might as well just cut to the chase right now." Kurt chuckles softly and nods. "Very good, it what feels natural anyway," he says on that topic and then asks, "Did you come down to work out or ... " he trails off, as if unsure of what else she would be doing in workout clothes in this part of the base after all. Ayla glances around, straightening and getting her feet settled back on the floor. "I was thinking about trying to figure out some of these machines." She doesn't sound that hopeful, however, and there's a giggle as she looks back to Kent. "Or I'll just end up going for a run." "If you know a machine for working out and these things have a configuration for that machine then its pretty much automated I found," Kent says. He then adds, "You can also get them to list a menu of options to choose from." Ayla's head tips curiously, and she nods to indicate his own machine, "What's that you're using?" She moves, taking a few steps, her eyes on the piece of equipment. Once again her hands come together behind her back, and she stops, a bit to Kent's left now, her posture at ease. "The basic exercise is called a chest fly and the machine is called a butterfly. It works the pectoralis major muscles right across here," Kent says drawing his free hand across both pectorals. "It also happens to be relaxing for me, lets me clear my head," he says and then quickly clairifies, "Exercising does. Not just chest flys." There's a slight squint as Ayla listens, her eyes following his hand motions. Her smile had tempered, but now it flares again, "Yeah, flying does that for me. I think it's because I could get away from Mekt and all his training for a little while." Again, that fondness takes her voice as she speaks of a sibling, and there's a moment of wistfulness to her eyes. But a blink and it's gone, the merriment back. "Looks like you use this machine constantly," she grins, nodding toward his defined musculature. Kent smirks and he shakes his head. "Actually, I wasn't straning myself enough to do any true muscle building, I was just doing a light but extended workout," he says. The display on the machine, if consulted shows that he was lifting 18 tons. Ayla does pointedly lean sideways, peering at the display for a moment. Her eyes shift to Kent, then back to the display before she straightens. "Yeah. Kids could do that." Her smirk matches his own, and she laughs softly. "Hey, I'll let you get back to it. I'll just check out one of these and see what I come up with." She wanders a few steps again, to one of the nearby cubes. "Alright, it was nice meeting you, Ayla," he says and nods goodbye to her before turning back to the machine and asking for a lat pulldown configuration. As he waits for the transformation to occur he stretches the muscles first and then sits down at the machine to begin working his upper back muscles. Category:Log